memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Spock (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Spock was a male Vulcan. Spock was born on Vulcan in 2230. In 2249, Spock decided to enter service as an officer of the Terran Empire. Spock never wanted to have command forced upon him, so when James T. Kirk assassinated Christopher Pike and assumed command of the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] in 2265, Spock supported him. Kirk and Spock served many campaigns together and become allies. History In 2267, the Empire ordered the Enterprise to negotiate for dilithium with the Halkans. Should negotiations fail then Kirk is ordered to conquer Halka, destroy the Halkans and obtain the dilithium. After negotiations failed, Kirk, McCoy, Scott, and Uhura, beamed back to the Enterprise. However, due to magnetic storm interference they were transposed with their primary universe counterparts from the USS Enterprise. James T. Kirk delayed the destruction of Halka, but Spock was ordered by Starfleet Command to ensure that Kirk carries out his orders in 12 hours, or Spock was to kill Kirk and assume command, but was the only man with the decency to warn Kirk. Eventually Spock and Marlena Moreau learned that the landing party wasn't their own team, but counterparts from another universe, and they help the landing party return home. Before beaming out Kirk urged Spock to use his influence to try to bring civilization to the barbaric alternate universe. Spock answered simply, "Captain Kirk, I shall consider it.". Once that universe´s Kirk returned, Spock was unable to convince him to spare the Halkans, and watched stoically as a grinning Kirk condemned them to death. Days after the crossover event, Spock entered Kirk's quarters and strangled him, snapping his neck for a coup de grace to ensure Kirk was not tricking him. Marlena Moreau became his captain's woman, and later his wife, and Spock assumed command of the Enterprise and purged the crew of Kirk loyalists, although a few were able to escape, including Security Chief Hikaru Sulu. Wielding the Tantalus field to frightening effect, Spock gains a reputation in the Imperial Starfleet for being able to kill with a thought (the Tantalus power theorized to be some kind of Vulcan psionics), having wiped out the entire crew of a Klingon battlecruiser and later a Romulan bird-of-prey without trace. Only Grand Admiral Garth of Izar was able to correctly guess the truth behind Spock's powers, shortly before he himself "disappeared". Enemies both within the Empire and aboard his own ship suffered the same fate, earning him the attention of the Empress, Hoshi Sato III. With his father, Sarek, as his chief political advisor, Spock begins cultivating alliances, including uniting Elas and Troyius by marriage between the Dohlman of Elas and the Caliph of Troyius, and gaining access to their rich dilithium reserves - a deal made not with the Empire, but with Spock himself. By 2269, Spock is promoted to admiral, and in 2277 becomes Grand Admiral of Starfleet after the assassination of Matthew Decker on the bridge of his flagship, the ISS Constellation. That year, a decade after slaying Kirk and gaining control of the Enterprise, Spock becomes Emperor of the Terran Empire after killing Empress Sato III. Emperor Spock's reign lasted nearly two decades, during which time he carried out his plans - to hasten the demise of the Empire. He instituted major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power, eventually turning the Empire into the Terran Republic in 2293. Unfortunately, Spock's reforms left the Empire unprepared to fight the united Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in 2295, who conquered the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans themselves as well as the Vulcans. Terran Rebellion and Galactic Commonwealth Spock went into hiding, along with Moreau, and in the 2330s, he joined the Terran Rebellion. However he was later captured by the Alliance, and made a slave on the Alliance station Terok Nor, over Bajor, under the alias of Sybok. With the rebellion of Benjamin Sisko against Intendant Kira Nerys, he rejoined the Rebellion and served aboard the [[Defiant (mirror)|ISS Defiant]] in 2372. He later joineed the Galactic Commonwealth when the Terran Rebellion transformed into it in 2378, realizing his dreams of a peaceful government. He was later named as the Intendant of Vulcan. In 2387, when the Hobus star threatened to go into a massive supernova, Romulus faced destruction. Intendant Spock promised to save Romulus and formed a plan which involved injecting red matter into the star, thus creating an artificial black hole which would consume the star. Piloting an advanced space craft equipped with red matter, Spock proceeded to the star to carry out his mission, but before he could, the star went supernova and destroyed Romulus. With other worlds threatened with destruction, Spock continued his mission and successfully created a black hole which consumed the supernova. Before he could escape, however, he was intercepted by the Romulan mining vessel Narada, commanded by Nero, the former intendant of Romulus. Nero blamed Spock and the Galactic Commonwealth for Romulus's destruction, because the Commonwealth was in control of Romulus at the time, and was bent on revenge, but both the Narada and the Jellyfish were pulled into the black hole. The Alternate Mirror Reality Spock emerged from the black hole in the year 2258 of an alternate mirror reality created by the actions of Nero, who had emerged twenty-five years earlier. Nero was waiting for Spock when he arrived, and he and the Jellyfish were captured. Rather than kill Spock, Nero marooned him on Delta Vega, where he could witness the destruction of Vulcan from the planet's surface. Nero then used some of the red matter from the Jellyfish to create a black hole in Vulcan's planetary core; Spock watched helplessly from Delta Vega as his homeworld was destroyed. Shortly thereafter, Spock was searching an ice cave for supplies when he encountered a young Imperial Starfleet Cadet about to be eaten by a native beast. Using his torch to scare the animal off, once out of danger Spock looked at the still-shocked Human, and realized just who he had rescued: one James Tiberius Kirk, who had been marooned on the planet by that era's Spock for mutiny. The elder Spock was surprised that Kirk, who didn't believe him, (he had dismissed Spock's self-identification, and claim of lifelong friendship, as "bullshit") was not captain of the Enterprise - but at the mention of Nero, young Kirk decided he just might be telling the truth. Through a mind meld, Spock explained to Kirk his presence in this time period and the reasons behind Nero's history-changing actions (told that, in addition to Kirk and himself, the counterparts of Dr. McCoy, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu - all but one of the six officers who had once risked their careers to save him - were all serving aboard the Enterprise, Spock deduced that the timeline was attempting to "repair" itself). He then walked with Kirk to a nearby Imperial outpost, where they met the one member of their core group not yet aboard the ship, Montgomery Scott, who Spock had previously avoided but now but whose presence he now viewed as more evidence of his timeline theory. Using Scotty's equation for transwarp beaming (which Scott had not actually figured out yet), Spock was able to transport Kirk back to the Enterprise along with Scott. When asked why he would not come with them, Spock stated that his other self must not know of his existence, implying that it could cause some kind of temporal paradox. After the Enterprise had defeated Nero, the elder Spock returned to Earth. There, he met his less-than-surprised younger self (Kirk had kept his word, but upon being recognized by the Jellyfish, the most advanced spacecraft he had ever seen, and discovering it was built in 2387, young Spock deduced who must have assisted him), convincing him to remain in Imperial Starfleet. He also explained that the reason he did not return to the Enterprise with Kirk to explain things was because he did not wish to deprive Kirk and Spock of the chance of working together and developing the friendship they were destined to have. He then wished his younger self good luck, after which he witnessed the promotion of Jim Kirk to captain of the ISS Enterprise. Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:Vulcans Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel